Dark vsLight
by Hiei's Numberone Fangirl
Summary: Okay we all know that Light and Dark have always fought. Bt what happens when dark joins sides with the Autobots and the Light joins side of the Decepticons? A whole lot of drama and horror, and romance. BumblebeexOcxBlurr, ProwlxOc, WaspxOc


On a planet far away from Earth, its half planet. One side is white and pretty, while the other is black and dark. This planet is called Light and Dark. Why you my ask? Well the lights and darks have been in war for the longest time, probably longer than Cycbertron. On each side is a ruler. The light side ruler had short purple hair. Her eyes were pink, she was wearing a pink robe, underneath was a fluffy pink dress with frills and whatnot. Her name was Kieran. The dark side ruler had blue hair. Her eyes were red; she was wearing a black shirt with skull-bones on it with long black baggy pants. Her name was Axon. Now you may think that the light is good yes? Well you're wrong. Axon is good while, Kieran is bad. Kieran ruled with silent, yet cruel way, while Axon gave help and ruled peacefully. Both girls; born from different sides on the planet.

While the war was going; both girls were in heated combat. Kieran wore her frilled up pink dress not getting a scratch on her, while Axon wore her outfit just she keep it hidden underneath a beautifully glistening shiny black amour.

"Give up you spoiled little frilled up girl!" yelled Axon as she kicked Kieran in the gust. Kieran grunted, falling to the ground.

"Is that all you got?! You stupid girl! You can't even make a dent like that to me! Useless!" Kieran yelled out as she laughed. Axon growled at the purpled hair girl as she swung her sword out at the girl. Kieran grabbed the sword with ease as she yanked it out of Axon's hand and thrust it a few inches from her heart.

"Be grateful I let you live…" Kieran said as blood splattered out of Axon's helmet dripping from the holes. Kieran let Axon drop as she licked up the girl's blood, and walked away leaving her to die.

Axon felt the blood flow through her blood, leaving nothing, but a puddle of blood. A blood bath more like it. She closed her eyes letting death take her; she wanted to die. What was the point? She just couldn't beat that stuck up brat Kieran. It was hopeless.

MEANWHILE

Everyone's favorite team of Elite guards were walking around the Planet of Light and Dark. Ultra Magnus stayed behind at their ship to make sure no one came, along with Sentinel Prime; the big ego chin Autobots stayed behind leaving Jazz, the Jettiwns, Jetfire and Jetstorm, and our speed talking and super fast autobot Blurr, to explore the planet.

"Brother this planet is being scary." Jetfire said as he looked around. Bloody bodies, dismantle body parts, and also let's say eyes and such.

"Yes, brother you are being right." Jetstorm said as he stayed close to his brother, as Jetfire was doing the same.

"Itsverysadtoseeallthesepeolp edead!" Blurr said as he looked kept looking forward.

"Calm down guys. Remember we are here to see if, anyone survivor." Jazz said as he tried to calm down the scared twins (more than Blurr).

As they kept walking they notice a giant puddle of blood. The twin's optics went wide looking at each other than back to the giant puddle. Blurr stopped and looked around seeing what the cause of this giant puddle was. He noticed something black and covered in blood. He ran over to the object and examine at it.

"Jazz!Ifoundwhatseemstobearmoritsv erywerid!" Blurr yelled out a he pointed to the armor. Jazz came walking over, while the twins flew up in the air, not wanting to touch the blood.

"Well we found out source of this puddle." Jazz said as he picked up the suit of armor noticing the sword. H pulled it out and….

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh…!" yelled the armor. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEUM….faint…I'm going to…faint…." Yelled/said the armor. They all got startled as Jazz dropped the armor and which it passed out. More blood gushed out of the armor. Blurr took of the helmet, as he did the twins gasp as they saw a girl was in the armor. Her black hair dipped in her own blood.

"She is being hurt Jazz-sir!" Jetfire said as he lowered himself.

"Brother is right Jazz-sir!" Jetstorm cried out.

"Will you two CALM DOWN?!" yelled Sentinel Prime as he scowled the two from the ship.

"Cool it Sentinel they are just worried" he said as he gave the girl to Blurr.

"Whatever just hurry and bring her back, so we can leave this planet!" Sentinel said as he muttered some more words.

Blurr rolled his optics as he ran towards the ship.

"Come on you two lets go." Jazz said as he walked to the ship with the twins following him from the sky.

End of Prologue

Well that's one down lots more to go. I don't own Transformers animated. If I did my room will be filled with TFA plusihes and toys. Plus to those who read my other TFA story I'm still writing it just little by, little. This story is just old; I never put it up because of shyness and what not. Plus I blame school: / well anyway please review and like!

P.S. My other TFA story will be in a sequel to be coming soon~


End file.
